


Feaver

by VelvetFleshAndGuts



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Has a Crush, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Slow Build, Strip Tease, Stripping, Sub Dr. Frederick Chilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetFleshAndGuts/pseuds/VelvetFleshAndGuts
Summary: Hannibal finds himself falling for a younger dancer at a burlesque night in Baltimore.Will the dancer finally notice just how deeply in love the doctor is with him.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Wine smooth as slik ran over the blondes tongue as he waited at a small lone table near the front row of the stage, the doctor on his own was waiting, not for food but for the real show to start.

Every Wednesday the rouge restaurant hosted a burlesque night, but it wasn't to be expected, not just women stripping smoothly but men too, lining the stage, from drag Queen's and kings to everything in between, but it was just one alone that caught the older doctors intrest.

A brunette, not heavily muscled but had a touch of tummy fat, the way he moved was like that of a piece of silk, slow and sensual well singing to the heavens above, he always had a tight corset around his waist, heels, panties and lace stockings that adorned his milky white thighs.

Hannibal always found him to be the center of attention every Wednesday, watching him sing to the heavens as he strutted along the stage with the confidence of a supermodel.

Tonight was no different than any other night, a few solo acts came on before the luscious brunette, who was center stage, lights fixed on him with large red feather fans.

Hannibal focused on him immediately, watching as he fluttered the fans, he was quick to take over the room with his voice,  
"You never know how much I love you Never know how much I care."

The brunette covered his body with the fans, his corset was thrown from behind the fans, hannibal watched it hit the floor,  
"When you put your arms around me I get a feaver that's so hard to bear." 

Hannibal focused on when the fans dropped momentarily, he could see the smooth skin of the doctors waist , the way pudge lined his stomach slightly,  
"You give me feaver When you kiss me Fever when you hold me tight Fever in the mornin' Fever all through the night."

His voice rung through he dining room, words rolling off his tongue like he was taking to hannibal, the fans covered his body again and a lace stocking was thrown across the stage, the mans heels had already been kicked off.

"Listen to me, baby Hear ev'ry word I say No one could love you the way I do 'Cause they don't know how to love you my way," the brunette sung as he strutted across the stage, stopping right in front of hannibal to open the fans and shimmy his body, winking at the doctor.

Hannibal seen the fans close,  
"You give me feaver When you kiss me Fever when you hold me tight Fever in the mornin' Fever all through the night." He peeled off another stocking and tossed it to the crowd, it landed on hannibal's table.

The brunette began teasing, swirling the red feather fans around his body as he sung to his hearts desire, his voice echoed through the dining room, hannibal was enthralled, in a trance as he watched.

The brunette smirked and threw off his panties,  
"You give me fever When you kiss me Fever when you hold me tight Fever in the mornin' An' Feaver all through the night." He turned around as he dropped the fans.

Hannibal couldn't help but stare at the view of the brunettes ass, he nearly spilled his wine when he turned around, covering himself and smirking before the small crowd cheered, he bowed .

Hannibal stood and clapped, giving out a low whistle, he smiled as he did, the brunette looked to him and smiled as he walked off stage.

****  
A dozen Rose's lined fredericks makeup table backstage, a note in expensive black paper read, "to my favourite performer, all the best ~H" it made the brunette smile as he buried his face in them and inhaled before plopping down in his chair.

He set the Rose's down and started to wipe his makeup away, a fellow performer sat down beside him,  
"How did it go sweetie?" He asked sitting down beside him,  
"I think it went well for it being my first time with fans, that doctor in the front row enjoyed it as always."

The blonde beside him chuckled,  
"I think your the only one who he pays attention to, he lights up when you walk out babe" he smirked as he wiped off his makeup,  
"Oh dont joke like that chai, I doubt some rich older man would want someone like me."

Fredrick sighed as he looked in the mirror, the way the lipstick and eyeliner smeared over his cheeks,  
" you never know freddie, bet he sent you those Rose's too, either way I'm headed home, goodnight sweetie" they pecked each others cheeks before the blonde gave him a wave and left.

Chilton finished wiping away his makeup, he ran his hands through his hair before slipping behind a silk changing screen, he threw on his jeans and a pull over before grabbing his coat and leaving, red Rose's in his arms as he left the lounge.

****  
Rain poured down from the heavens above in sheets, soon as the brunette stepped out he found himself drenched, he seen a black Bentley pull up, the window rolled down slowly,  
"Care for a ride home?"

Fredrick thought for a moment, he was already freezing, normally he would have turned the offer down but he didnt care tonight,  
"Yes thank you" he said as he got into the car.

Hannibal seen him shiver and turned on the heat,  
"I'm hannibal, I dont think I ever introduced myself " he said softly,  
"I see you at my shows every week, it's nice to match a name to a face, I'm fredrick."

Chilton seen hannibal put out into traffic, he gave the man directions,  
"You were captivating tonight if I might say, your voice fills the room." The blonde spoke fondly.

Hannibal seen the man blush slightly,  
"You flatter me, your the only one I really see consistent at my shows" fredrick was smiling a little, the blonde focused on the road,  
"Your the one that keeps my attention the most, anyone can strut on a stage an dance, but you light up the room." 

The drive was short, much to both mens demise, hannibal parked the car in front of fredericks apartment, the brunette got out,  
"Thank you again" he said softly, the blonde smiled,  
"See you next Wednesday fredrick, have a good night." he said softly as he drove off.

Chilton felt his heart flutter as he watched the car drive off, before he realized it was still pouring, he hurried into the building and let out a sigh, trudging up the steel stairs to his apartment.

He unlocked his door and flicked on the light, setting the Rose's on his end table before looking at them, finally clicking as to who was sending them now. 

It was hannibal, every week he got a dozen Rose's, by the time the last ones died he would have a new bouquet left at his dressing table, chilton couldn't help but smile to himself. 

Maybe he could see something in hannibal other than a man in the audience.


	2. I put a spell on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal finds himself falling deeper in love, but doesnt yet know how to admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the original song by screaming jay hawkins and if you've ever heard it you know how loud and full of emotion it is.
> 
> I see fredrick using songs to kind of interpret his emotions to hannibal because hes much to shy to tell him.

Wednesday came and so did hannibal with it to the rouge lounge, he had a smile on his features as he dropped off a bouquet backstage for fredrick and took his seat, by now the servers knew him by name and what wine he took with his dinner.

Chai came out, long legs adored in fish nets and a gorgeous fitting evening gown in a gold that could rival his hair, he leaned over the table that hannibal was seated.

Hannibal looked to the drag queen before him,  
"Very nice outfit tonight chai" the blonde said curtly, chai smiled,  
"Thanks sweetie but I know you got eyes for fredrick, hes go-" the queen was cut off.

Fredrick strode in and picked chai up by the waist,  
"Evening hannibal" he gave the man a wave as he hauled the drag queen away to the back, hannibal gave him a smile and a nod.

Chai chuckled when he was let go,  
"Why are you like this, come on I like him but dont scare him off" chilton hissed at him, a thick blush on his cheeks.

Hannibal chuckled a bit to himself seeing just how red fredrick was as he carried off the smaller man, he sipped his wine and waited for the show to begin.

Fredrick peeled off his clothes behind the changing screen, chai sat on the other side,  
"Oh come on I'm just trying to push him in the right direction." 

Chai could just feel the roll of the mans eyes behind the screen,  
"I know what your trying to do but stay out of it please, could you do that for me?" He peeled around th screen.

The blonde rolled his eyes,  
"Fine if I must, now get ready, love boy is waiting." He smirked before heading out to do his act.  
****  
The lights dimmed as the show started, hannibal crossed his legs and watched as chai preformed, the doctor didnt mind the blonde on the stage but he had fallen for fredrick.

Hannibal gave his full attention to fredrick when he strode out, stilettos adorning his feet, a formal suit and a Cape completed the look.

A lone chair stood in the middle of the stage, fredrick sat in it as the lights came on, his legs open wide,  
"I put a spell on you  
Because you're mine." His voice bellowed filling the room.

Fredrick smirked as he whipped off his cape,  
"You better stop the things you do  
I tell ya I ain't lyin'  
I ain't lyin' " he sung as he rolled his body to the beat, yanking down his tie and throwing it into the crowd.

Hannibal watched him swing around the chair and straddle it,  
"You know I can't stand it, You're runnin' around,  
You know better daddy,  
I can't stand it 'cause you put me down  
Oh no" he sung as he arched his back and tore away his shirt, showing a black set of pasties over his nipples.

He tossed the shirt onto the floor, maneuvering himself off the chair and onto his feet, taking heavy steps around, stretching his legs,  
"Stop the things you do  
Watch out  
I ain't lyin' " be sung loudly.

Fredrick moved his body to the beat, his hips snapping as he tore away his pants, showing his thigh thighs, lace panties and the gold gater belt that held them up.

Hannibal listened as chilton sung to the heavens above, his body sliding over the chair before he slowly made his way down to the floor, his back arched as he chanted, 'I love you' to the crowd below.

The brunette finished posed on the floor, the small crowd cheered, hannibal stood and clapped, letting out a low whistle, he smiled seeing the man stand and blow everyone kisses before leaving.

***

Chilton did his usual routine, putting on normal clothes and wiping away his makeup in the mirror, he was surprised to see hannibal by the mouth of the dressing room.

The older blonde leaned on the door "would you like a ride home again?" He asked softly, fredrick smiled,  
"If it's not too much trouble, it's very nice of you."

Hannibal smiled,  
"I will wait out in the car for you then fredrick." He said before leaving, chai popped in, making kissy noises at chilton,  
"Bet he wishes he was that chair."

Chilton threw a balled up makeup wipe at him,  
"Your such a pain in the ass" he blushed,  
"But you love me like a brother you never had" chai stuck his tongue out playfully. 

***  
Hannibal seen chilton coming and opened the door for him, the brunette smiled "thank you" he got in and the blonde closed the door 

Chilton watched him get in and drive towards the mans apartment,  
"You have such a beautiful voice, I'm surprised your not a singer" hannibal spoke softly.

The brunettes cheeks went pink,  
"I tried but it seems my place is in the burlesque club, I'm happy there" he said softly,  
"You also put on a wonderful show" he smiled.

It was a short drive but one chilton enjoyed, the Bentley rolled to a stop,  
"Thank you again Hannibal."

Hannibal gave him a wave and a smile when he got out,  
"The pleasure is all mine, I will see you next Wednesday."


	3. The nervous beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sickness threatens to derail hannibal's plan of growing closer to Chilton.

Every Wednesday that came and gone Fredrick would dance on the stage of the rouge lounge, and every week hannibal would drive him home, showering him in Rose's and the odd box of chocolates to show his adoration.

Over the past month they had gotten close, on his off days hannibal would come visit fredrick, teaching him how to cook since the brunette had been surviving on canned soup and frozen dinners.

Fredrick would never forget the look on the blondes face when he opened the freezer; horror and fear.

****

This Wednesday was different, hannibal was getting ready when he heard his phone go off,   
He unlocked it when he seen fredericks name,  
'I have a cold, I wont be at the club tonight, too sick.' It read.

Hannibal hadn't seen fredrick since last week, his day job had been working him to death and they had only gotten to text a bit.

The blonde frowned,  
'You poor thing, stay in bed and get well soon.' He texted back, but got an idea as he finished getting ready, he headed out to the market to pick up ingredients. 

Chilton wasnt expecting a knock at his door, he got off the couch, wrapped in a thick blanket before popping open the door a crack to see who it was.

Hannibal stood with a smile, holding a shopping bag in his hands,  
"I'm still contagious hannibal, I wouldnt-" he was cut off by the blonde,  
"I'm aware, I used to be a doctor remember? Now let me take care of you."

Chilton knew arguing was pointless with the blonde, he stepped aside and let him in with a sigh,  
"Fine but it's not my fault if you get sick too" he muttered. 

Hannibal came in and set containers of food on the kitchen counter,  
"I brought you some soup to help" he spoke softly.

Fredrick let out a wheezing cough, holding his chest,  
"Thank you" he spoke softly, hannibal heard him and winced, he could just detect the pain in his chest.

Hannibal came over, he had a stethoscope around his neck,  
"Let me examine you" he said, fredrick sat up and let the blankets drop from his shoulders.

Chilton looked at him as the blonde touched behind his jaw, feeling for lumps, he found them and listened to his heart, then his lungs, he heard crackling and backed away when fredrick coughed roughly into his elbow,  
"are you coughing up anything?" 

Hannibal was a little worried when he seen fredrick nod,   
"You have Pneumonia" the blonde could smell it on him,  
"That doesnt sound good." his voice was hoarse, he laid down again.

The blonde covered him with a thick blanket,  
"It isn't, I'm going to be here for a while it seems." He went and washed his hands in the kitchen sink, drying them off.

Fredrick laid on the couch, wheezing gently, hannibal heated up soup in a pot on the stove, he stirred it gently, He knew what he needed for him to recover.

Hannibal brought over soup on a small tray,   
"Hannibal why is it black?" Fredrick sat up and looked at it,   
"Silkie chicken with wolf berries and white fungus."

Fredrick smiled till he seen the chicken foot on the plate,  
"I know you mean well but why is there a foot in the soup?" He asked softly, he was trying not to be rude, hannibal looked to him,  
"Feet provide a good stock for a hearty soup, you dont have to eat them."

Hannibal seen the nervousness in his eyes, he took a bit on the spoon, making sure it wasnt too hot,   
"Try it" he spoke softly, he put the spoon up to his lips.

Fredrick opened his mouth and took the soup from the spoon, he purred softly,  
"It tastes good." He smiled again, he couldn't look at the bowl however, too terrified of the feet reaching out.

Hannibal sat on the small coffee table, he fed chilton the soup, he knew the man could feed himself but he didnt seem to mind,  
"I've never eaten white fungus, it's very odd" he said simply. 

Chilton liked being fed but he'd never would never tell anyone that, he laid back when he was full, hannibal took the dishes and the burnett coughed heavy into a tissue,  
"Have you slept at all lately?" 

"Not well since I started to get sick, I dont sleep a full night anymore." Fredrick didnt mind the questions, he settled into the couch again, hannibal slid his jacket on,  
"Where are you going?" He asked softly.

Hannibal looked back,  
"To pick you up medication for your cough, I will be back, dont fret" he smiled as he opened the door.

Chilton gave him a smile but coughed again into a tissue,   
"Thank you" he croaked out.   
****  
Hannibal never expected to see chilton that sick, it made him worry about just how bad it was going to progress.

He was quick to grab what he needed and head back to the apartment, when he walked in he noticed fredrick was sleeping, hannibal quietly shut the door and toed off his shoes.

Chilton tossed and turned slightly, groaning in pain against the cushions, hannibal unpacked what he got on the kitchen counter before he herd a dull thud followed by a soft,  
"Fuck."

He strode out to the living room, seeing the brunette wedged between the coffee table and the couch, he was simply staring at the ceiling,  
"Do you need help up?" Hannibal asked softly, extending a hand.

Hannibal helped him up and wrapped the blanket around him once again,  
"I think you should lay in bed, I got you some medicine " he said softly.

Chilton nodded and got helped to his room, he opened the door, hannibal had never seen his room before, he didn't dare look around well the man slept.

The room was decorated, lights along the ceiling, a bisexual pride flag at the head of the bed a few photos of him and the other dancers, hannibal helped fredrick into bed, covering him in a thick down duvet and propping his back up with pillows.

Chilton got comfortable, hannibal slipped out and brought back a bottle and a small shot glass, he poured some into the cup and handed it to fredrick.

Hannibal watched him drink it, fredricks face contoured and he gagged slightly,  
"That tastes like how a Christmas tree smells" he took a glass of water on his night stand and gulped it down before shivering at the after taste.

Chilton finally got the taste out of his mouth before he coughed, hannibal handing him a tissue,   
"Cough it up, the more you get out the better."

The brunette felt safe with him around, he watched hannibal sit down in a chair beside the bed,   
"I have some classics on the shelf behind you, I know how you like reading " he smiled drowsy.

Hannibal smiled and turned, looking at the assortment of books, old yelled, black beauty, catcher in the rye, one caught his eye, a bright coloured cover with a women in pasties, 'the bare truth' is what the cover read.

Fredrick looked over,  
"I have lots of books on strip tease, theirs a lot of history and culture behind stripping" he yawned,  
"Flappers in the roaring twenties..." he trailed off.

The brunette fell asleep mid sentence, hannibal just chuckled softly to himself, tucking the man in before settling into the chair, reading before succumbing to sleep himself.


	4. Earned It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chilton finds himself getting worse, but new hope bares it's face on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update chapter before we get into their new dynamic.
> 
> I haven't been writing a lot lately since I've been working and dead tired.

The illness progressed quickly, hannibal broke and finally took him to the hospital, getting him checked in and comfortable.

Fredrick worried about everything, knowing he wasn't able to work or much less pay for the bed he was in , his bills were already past due and his job was nipping at his heels to get him back.

It wasnt till Hannibal dropped into the apartment to pick up fredrick more clothes that he seen the bills piling up, red stamps saying 'final notice' on them, even a folded paper on the floor from the land lord threatening eviction.

It hurt the blonde to see just how much everything had crashed down since fredrick had been off for four weeks, he must have been living check to check.

****

Chilton smiled when he seen hannibal come in the room, he looked worn out, exhausted from coughing, a tube in his nose to give him oxygen,   
"I was surprised to find you gone when I woke up" he said quietly, his voice was hushed.

Hannibal sat in the chair beside the bed, he was holding a few letters in his hands, a bag of clothes for when he was free to leave, the nurses said he was doing better.

Chilton glanced over and let out a soft groan before looking at the ceiling,  
"Let me guess, final notice, eviction, more bills.." he trailed off, hannibal took his hand and squeezed it gently.

The brunette stopped talking, looking over when his hand was squeezed,   
"Dont worry about it, I have things sorted." He was solmn in his words.

Hannibal seen him calm down when it was said, Chilton settled down, he wasn't allowed to lay flat anymore, due to it making him wheeze.

The nurse came in, a short little lady who took care of fredrick and would move the stars for him if hannibal requested it,   
"Are you both doing alright today?" She asked with a smile.

Chilton nodded,  
"Still breathing so I'm ok" he chuckled, hannibal gave a rare smile,  
"I'm well cleo." She came in and checked fredrick,   
"Any pain?" 

She listened to his lungs, fredrick shook his head, she herd a bit of a crackle still,  
"Your lungs sound better, much less fluid build up, you should be cleared to go home soon." 

Hannibal smiled,  
"That is great news" he squeezed fredricks hand gently, cleo nodded and left, Chilton worried but calmed down more when he knew the doctor was right beside him.  
****  
It was a week later that he was discharged, his clothes were ill fitting now that he had lost weight, he looked in the mirror as he got ready to leave, the nurse came in and helped him dress,   
"Hannibal is waiting outside for you, he really never left your side." 

Chilton smiled,   
"he's such a gentleman, I've never known anyone that patient and gentle with me" he spoke softly as the nurse helped him into his sweater. 

Hannibal waited outside the room, he smiled when he seen Chilton, the man had a cane with him to aid him, laying down for weeks had done him no favours, he still had a bit of a cough but nothing that was concerning. 

Cleo sent him off with a bottle of pain killers, making sure he had was situated before discharging him from the hospital. 

Chilton smiled when he could breath fresh air, he hadn't gotten to go outside in weeks, it made him choke a bit when the cold air hit his lungs. 

Hannibal took his arm gently,   
"I bet its nice to be out of that stuffy room" he said softly, a smile gracing his features,   
"oh it is, feels like I missed a whole season" his voice was still hoarse. 

Chilton looked around, the leaves were brightly coloured and piled onto the ground in heaps, he smiled warmly and gently held onto Hannibals arm. 

He was helped into the bently, his belt was buckled for him and he was made comfortable, Hannibal always tried to be accommodating, he couldn't help that watching and visiting Fredrick almost every day made his heart warm at the thought of the man. 

Hannibal got in and drove,   
"I have a bit of a surprise for you" he said glancing over, Chilton had known he had gotten evicted, he worried about it. 

Fredrick seen them go past his apartment and thr office where he used to work, he ran a hand over his face and sighed softly,   
"don't worry" Hannibal spoke in a calm tone. 

*****  
The bently rolled to a stop in front of a large home, Chilton looked up at it as Hannibal opened the door, helping him out onto his feet before locking the car and getting the door unlocked.

Chilton looked around as he followed the doctor in, he toed off his shoes and Hannibal helped him with his coat, shrugging it off with some gentle help.

Hannibal smiled and took his hand gently,  
"close your eyes and follow me" he said softly, Chilton nodded and closed his eyes, following, his feet gently stepping along the warm hardwood.

They stopped and a wood door opened, Hannibal gently put his hands on his shoulders, lightly moving him forward,  
"open them." 

Chilton took a moment to focus, before he seen a perfect replica of his bedroom, a few stray things from around the house placed in just the right spot,  
"I- When did you have time to do all this, everything is in the right spot" Fredrick was awestruck. 

Hannibal smiled,   
"last week, I seen how stressed you were getting, I figured you could stay with me till you decided if you wanted to move out" he spoke quietly, Chilton turned and hugged him tight, his head against his chest as he cried. 

Both stayed in that embrace, Fredrick had never felt such kindness from anyone,   
"thank you Hannibal."


End file.
